The present invention relates to a putting practice device and, in particular, a device for training a golfer to develop a pendulum putting stroke.
A key to proficient putting in playing the game of golf, lies in developing a consistent putting stroke. The direction that a ball takes when rolling on a green toward a hole depends upon three major variables. The first critical factor in executing a proper putting stroke is the club head path. A second factor is the position of the club face relative to the ball, that is, whether the club face is open or closed. A third factor is the location on the putter striking face where the ball is actually struck, it being appreciated that hitting a ball precisely at the center of percussion will produce the truest and straightest roll. It has long been thought that the putting stroke was a miniature of a full golf swing; that is, the club head moves in an arcuate path by being brought back on an inside path during the back swing, returned to a square position at impact, and returned on an inside path during the follow through. This motion opens the club face during the back swing portion of the stroke and closes it during the follow through portion of the stroke relative to the line a golf ball must roll in order to be holed. By opening and closing the putter club face, consistency in the execution of a golf stroke becomes much more difficult.
A more scientific approach to developing a pure putting stroke concludes that the stroke should emulate a pure pendulum movement, whereby the putter face remains square and follows a straight line path with a straight back, straight through motion coincident with the aim line a golfer has selected after reading the green surface in order to hole the golf ball. This straight path motion minimizes deviations in the path of the putter head, which commonly occur with an arcuate stroke, and also aids in maintaining the club face perfectly square throughout the full extent of the putting stroke including the back swing, and the impact position and the follow through.
In order to execute a pendulum putting stroke, a golfer""s shoulders must hang vertically. Preferably the shoulders are located directly over the golf ball, although that is not necessary. Moving the shoulders only in a vertical plane, while maintaining the hands in a rigid, fixed position on the golf club grip, will result in a pure pendulum stroke.
Various putting practice devices have been developed for golfers to develop a pendulum putting stroke. Among these devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,077, 4,130,282 and 4,437,669, to David Pelz, a well known short game teacher who is a strong proponent of the pendulum putting method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,669 relates to a golf practice putting track which is contoured to follow a putter head during a putting stroke. The track includes a pair of rails which may be adjusted with respect to each other so that precise tolerances are maintained between the putter head and rails, thereby insuring that the putter maintains a straight back, straight through path in order to avoid hitting the rails of the track. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,077 relates to an electronic target alignment system using a mirror and reflected light to ensure that the angle of the putter face remains square during the execution of a stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,282 relates to a putting system using a practice insert which insures a ball is hit precisely on the center of percussion.
Other patents of interest for maintaining a golfer""s shoulders in a predetermined position include U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,892 to Stahl, which uses a pair of shoulder braces connected to an upright post by means of a tubular adjustment sleeve having a fixed boss which extends outwardly and downwardly at an angle calculated to be proper relative to the horizontal for positioning the golfer""s head and neck during the execution of the swing. The device includes a rotary joint connecting the shoulder apparatus to the fixed post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,761 to Brock et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,105 to Roboth show golf training apparatuses wherein shoulder guides are positioned on the shoulders of a golfer during the execution of a swing.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for teaching a golfer to make a pure pendulum stroke by maintaining the golfer""s shoulders in a vertical plane during the execution of a putting stroke. The device includes a pair of shoulder engaging members which are rotatably connected to a fixed, upright support. The upright support may be directly attached to a wall or other fixed surface, or it may be mounted on a tripod or similar upright stand. The stand may be mounted on a cart or trolley apparatus with wheels to facilitate transportation of the unit. In a preferred embodiment, the shoulder engaging members extend perpendicular from or horizontal to a fixed vertical support surface and are adjustably movable upward or downward to accommodate golfers of different heights. The mounting post and shoulder engaging members are rotatably connected relative to each other by means of a bearing disposed in a vertical plane, parallel with the post. In this position the bearing is moveable only in a vertical direction. When a golfer executes a putting stroke, the arms and hands holding a putter follow the movement of the shoulders as they vertically rotate, thereby ensuring that the putter movement is also vertical to the ground surface. Assuming a golfer maintains his hands in a fixed position on the club head, the club head ball striking face can only move in a direction limited by the pendulum motion of the apparatus, thus creating a pure pendulum golf stroke.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a golf putting practice apparatus to enable a golfer to develop a pure pendulum putting stroke.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a putting practice apparatus which may be used either indoors or outdoors to develop a putting stroke.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a putting training apparatus which can be used by all sized golfers to develop a pendulum putting stroke.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.